


Formation

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: They only use the old Gaelic ways of communicating today when there’s an emergency, so the second her ears pick up the familiar sounds she lets drop the small fishing net she was working on, taking advantage of having time for herself since her cousins are visiting friends a town over.





	

They only use the old Gaelic ways of communicating today when there’s an emergency, so the second her ears pick up the familiar sounds she lets drop the small fishing net she was working on, taking advantage of having time for herself since her cousins are visiting friends a town over.

_There’s news, friend._

_Good or bad?_ She asks, even though she knows it has to be bad, coming this way.

_The Men of Letters plan to eliminate the Winchesters._

Mel’s well aware this includes Cas and Crowley as well.

She knows they have a mother, too. Dean and Sam don’t speak about her much. In fact, they don’t mention her at all if they can prevent it.

She now learns why.

_Mary Winchester is working with them._

Their mother is – with the Men of Letters?

Mel knew Sam used to be. She was a little wary of him in the beginning because of it, but he has proven to be a loyal friend.

But their mother?

And shouldn’t she be in her fifties or sixties by now?

She’ll have to ask, even though she hates bringing them pain.

But first –

She rises to the surface. Thankfully no human’s around to cry about “mutated fish” (how the teenager she shocked a few months ago came to that conclusion, she’d like to hear one of these days).

She finds the phone she keeps hidden in a nearby tree (damn mortal technology, nothing’s really water-proof) and calls Dean.

Mel breathes a sigh of relief when he picks up immediately.

“Hey Mel – “

“Dean, the Men of Letters you warned us about are coming after you! Are you all safe? Where are you? Me and my family can create a small space for you, it won’t be perfect and you’ll have to surface occasionally, but – “

Because he’s too worried, it takes a while to comprehend that Crowley more or less built them a safe house.

Mel’s not entirely sure how he reconciles reigning Hell with being friends with the best hunters on the planet, but she’s grateful nonetheless.

“You know we have your back, right?”

Dean chuckles.

“Of course Mel, I just can’t see the british douche bags lining up on the shore to be drowned.”

“You’d be surprised” she says calmly.

There’s a reason there are stories about water wraiths. There’s a reason men fear the water despite loving it.

She’d love to lull every single one of the bastards into their lake.

“Right now, we’re cautious. Waiting. We’ll see what they come up with.”

“Alright. Keep me posted?”

“Of course, Mel. Wouldn’t dare do anything else.”

“Don’t make me raise the pressure in the pipes of your fancy home” she mock-threatens.

Dean chuckles.

“You got Sam’s new number?”

“Yeah. He alright?”

“Yes, his phone just... stopped working.”

She bets there’s a story behind it, but it’s theirs to tell.

After they hang up, she dives back into the water and chants the old incantation.

_Friends, our friends are being attacked –_

* * *

 

Her husband is stress-eating raw meat when she enters the kitchen at three am.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

When she got pregnant and George began to act like a rabid animal, she was more scared than she’s ever been in her entire life. Now, knowing that their love, and the one they harbour for their own little boy who’s sleeping upstairs, is keeping him human, she’s much more relaxed when she watches him do what he has to.

“The Winchesters... the guys they warned us about... they want to kill them.”

“The Winchesters want to – “

“No, no” he corrects her, “The Men of Letters want to kill the Winchesters.”

She genuinely thought her opinion of them couldn’t sink any further.

“Good God”.

“Yeah. I know they’re good, but they’ve got all these gadgets...”

A familiar nausea sweeps through her at the memory of Dean’s and Cas’ description of a device that would fry her husband’s brain in an instant.

And then they would kill her son, because he too is destined to fight the hunger should he ever have children.

“We’ll help” she says with all the confidence she can muster. Then she smiles slightly.

“True, I might only be an accountant – but I never told them I was an accountant for the FBI.”

On maternity leave, but still.

True, she can’t really go through the official channels here, but she has made enough friends over the last ten years.

She’s not going to let anything happen to her boys.

To any of them.

* * *

 

 Elton stumbles in, looking rather the worse for wear.

Mary frowns.

He was just supposed to talk to some hunters they found operating a few days ago.

“What happened?” Mick demands.

“They – didn’t want to talk. As a matter of fact, they used rather... strong arguments as to why they don’t wish to have anything to do with us.”

Very strong indeed, if the black eye he’s sporting is anything to go by.

“If you go against the Winchesters, you go against all of us” Elton continues “that were their exact words, if I remember correctly.”

“Did you tell them there’s a Winchester on our side?”

He shrugs helplessly.

Mary angrily turns around and walks back to her room.

They’ll probably thinks it’s her fault. These Brits aren’t as trustworthy as she thought.

Still reliable, though.

Not monster friendly. Like... others.

Sam’s last message keeps replaying in her mind.

_Count me as an enemy too._

 Why can’t he see they aren’t the enemies?

They are trying to make the world a safe place, a good place for humans to raise their children, while Dean has done everything to ensure that more and more monsters run around.

Still, she ahsn’t given up hope, not completely.

Dean just... fell in with the wrong crowd. With no friend but the angel, he slowly forgot who and what he was, and now he thinks it’s normal to be around these creatures.

Once they’re all gone, he’ll see. Her boy will be alright in no time.

She’s going to rip apart that demon with her own hands.

And the angel...

The angel who...

It’s not the... male thing that’s bothering her. Ketch eyed both men and women and she didn’t mind. It’s the creature thing.

The Men of Letters have a lot of lore about angels, but nothing on how to get rid of them.

Oh well.

The Colt should be enough. The Colt is always enough.

And once she’s got Dean back on the right path, Sam is sure to follow. After his frying their computers, she has to sadly conclude that she needs Dean to get her younger son back.

She should have paid more attention to Sam back when he was still with them, but that can’t be helped now.

* * *

 

Winchester news has changed again.

This time, their protectors need to be protected.

And all across the continents, monsters are rising to the challenge.

Finally, after millennia of being at odds, mankind and monsters are on the brink of something good. Something great, even.

They’re not about to allow that future to slip out of their grasp.

And they’ll do anything to help those who changed it all.

The Men of Letters can come for them.

They are ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fell in love with Mel. Sorry.


End file.
